A collection of Tales
by Daine Alix
Summary: Short little one shot storys. No connection to each other. I guess they can be classified as fairy tales. The 4th is in French!


* * *

I apologise for the wait between stories (and updates )

But, lately all I seem to be able to write is random little shorts.

These are all of my Facebook..so please ignore the horrible formatting!

**Ah! And the 4th story is in French, if you need a translation..only ask :D

* * *

**

A Collection of Tales.

**

* * *

**

A story

Once upon a time a great Dragon fell in love with the Moon.  
However they could not be together, seeing as their worlds were so far apart.  
In time the great Dragon, turned blue out of sadness and cried himself into a body of tears. That night Ocean was born.  
Now, every eve when the Moon shines brightly Ocean swells as the great Dragon reaches out to his lover, trying desperately to grasp her in his arms.

The end.

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time

Once upon a time Disease met the Sun. Disease took on the shape of darkness, a bitter shadow living in sadness. Disease met others and eventually became a part of their lives, of them. Disease spread, infected them and awakened new parts of them. In a way Disease helped, pushing them closer to the light. After Disease's help, they realized the damage and the damage that was Disease. So they left, and Disease rotted further, alone in the darkness.

They met by accident, Disease sitting alone in a semi wakeful state, watching the world through slitted cynical eyes, wishing for another, wishing to not be so alone. Wondering what it would be like, to have another, to see light. Sun came by one day, shining brightly and happened upon Disease. It was an accident, not fate, nor destiny, or even coincidence it was an accident. Sun saw Disease and the Sun smiled. The light broke through the sadness and Disease looked up and smiled back.

Disease had never truly smiled before, maybe in a half hearted attempt to cajole others nearer to it, but, never truly. Never from the heart. Disease's heart had rotted away long ago, yet, like a phoenix rising from the ashes, the Sun's rays bore the heart anew. Disease stayed close to the Sun, close to the light, the laughter and the happiness that swirled constantly around Sun. And the love, a strange feeling Disease had only recently come to know. For, Disease loved the Sun. Disease stayed close and basked in the glow and loved the Sun with all it had. It dare not go to close however, for fear of infection, and awakening, for once Sun awakened Disease would be cast aside.

Disease thrived on Sun's attention, on Sun's smiles; Disease would feel the need to keep going on in life, if only to see that smile again. It was like a fairytale the two were so close, yet world's apart. That became apparent one day. Disease went to meet Sun, but when Disease got there Sun was surrounded by dozens of happy twittering stars, Moon and other planets. Sun gave them hugs, and warm smiles and had no use for Disease. Disease wept in deep sorrow, feeling the loss of love. It was then that Sun came and looked at Disease thoughtfully, inquiring as to why Disease was crying.

"You don't need me." Disease sobbed.  
"Sure I need you." Sun smiled.  
"You have them."  
"I can have more then one friend." Sun said grimacing. Disease suddenly felt ashamed. Sun just laughed at the sorrowful Disease and called over the company. They obeyed, without complaint but sneered at Disease.  
"How disgusting." They whispered amongst themselves.  
"Absolutely repulsive."  
"How is something like that, near our beloved Sun?" they ignored Disease and continued to delight in Sun's presence. By the end of the day, Disease felt hollow, like a shell.  
"Sun?" Disease asked quietly. "Why are you so close, to such horrible creatures as they?"  
"Horrible creatures!?" Sun cried, "Why they are some of the most beautiful planets and stars in the galaxy!"  
"Beauty isn't everything…" Disease whispered as they made their way home.

For a time Disease met others and learned to trust, Disease befriended Ice, Fire and Wood. For a time, Disease was happy. But, soon that happiness crumbled. Disease was closest to Ice, who fell in love with Fire. Ice soon used Disease to get closer to Fire, and Disease knew, but didn't want to believe it. Wood began using Disease as well, for Wood couldn't stand being alone. Disease kept helping them, kept giving all Disease could give. Disease was dying inside and decided to tell Sun. Sun laughed, and befriended Ice, Fire and Wood. Then they all laughed at Disease. They all laughed as Disease died on the inside. Disease was hurt by each of them, many times. Individually Disease pushed each away, until left with only the Sun and the hate of everyone else.

Disease kept Sun close, holding on to those smiles. Until, one day the illusions faded and Disease realized that Sun couldn't care less if Diseased died. Disease cried, for the first time in years. And out of sorrow Disease wished for death. Disease wished to die, and no one took the wish seriously. So, Disease hated, until all that was left was sorrow and hate. Disease had become a monster, void of personality and overflowing with nothingness. Disease took off all the masks and decided to no longer help. Disease lived for the sole purpose of finding Someone. Someone who wouldn't laugh, Someone who would care whether or not Disease died.

As the time passed Disease worried. Worried that maybe this Someone didn't exist. Especially not for a monster like Disease. Sun voiced Disease's fear aloud. Saying Disease would never find another. Disease was disgusting. Fire and Ice eventually fell in love and both mocked Disease as well. Wood joined in the fun relishing in Disease's fragile heart. Disease pushed and pushed but they wouldn't leave. Disease cried out many times, only to have the laughter swell. Disease wept, and soon lost nearly all strength.

And then, Someone came. Someone looked at Disease and smiled softly. There was no laughter in Someone's smile, no mockery. Someone just wanted Disease to smile back. Just as Disease had always craved the smiles of Sun. And with that, Disease knew. And Disease smiled back. Causing Sun to fall backwards in disbelief crushing Ice and, knocking over Fire, who then burnt Wood to cinders. Sun was left in a pile of cinders, surrounded by the tears of dead companions. Sun smiled then at Disease. Wanting Disease to return. Disease said no. And proceeded to take Someone's hand and leave.  
Disease was no longer alone, but Sun was.

**

* * *

**

Cry for me dear, show me why the stars shine brightly.

Once upon a time there was a maiden who was imprisoned in a stone tower, high up in the mountains. She cried out each day to be saved from her solitude, and wept to the sun of her troubles.  
The sun tired of her bitter weeping, and her sorrowful cries and he threatened to leave her in darkness if she would not silence herself.  
She pleaded with the sun to allow her to cry out for help, for she could not live the remainder of her life alone.  
He scoffed and pointed out that she wasn't alone, she had him and the snow.  
With that said, the maiden sobbed even louder. The sun flew into a rage, accounting her sobs not for solace, but for disappointment.  
He left her then, and when he was gone, the light went with him.  
The maiden was then left alone in darkness, standing at the top of her turret and gazing at the snow below.  
Soon however, she met the moon.  
Albeit friendlier then the sun, the light he cast was weak and shone dimly off the glittering snow.  
The maiden begged the moon for more light in the dark night sky however he could offer none.  
With one last cry, she jumped from her prison and fell to the ground below.  
Each tear from her descent flew to the sky and became a small sparkling star.  
Every drop of her blood spilt on the snow bloomed into small red flowers.  
The following eve, when rescuers came for her they were surprised to find a brightly lit sky, a field of crimson, and no maiden.

The End

**

* * *

**

What good this potion of immortality?

Au commencement...  
Tout etait belle et neuve, et tous choses avait du couleur.  
Tout, sauf Neige.  
Neige n'avait aucun couleur, et en voulait avec tout son coeur.  
Une journee il avait demander un fleur rouge.

"Est ce que nous deux peuvent partager ton couleur sil te plait?"  
"Non! C' est a moi cette couleur, et de tous facons je le partage deja avec le feu. Va tant!"

Neige voyagait pour un temps, et a rencontrer un fleur vert. Et, il l'a demander.

"Est ce que nous deux peuvent partager ton couleur sil te plait?"  
"Quoi!? Tu me blague! Moi, partager MON couleur avec TOI!? Hahahah. Va tant! Je partage deja mon couleur avec le gazon.

Neige etait decourage mais a continuer son voyage. Une journee il a rencontrer plusieurs fleurs de plusieurs couleurs. Jaune, rose, bleue et violet. Et, il a les demander.

"Est ce que une de vous quatre belle fleurs pouvait partager ton couleur avec moi?"

"Certainement pas!" criait le fleure jaune. "Moi et le Soleil partage deja mon couleur. Va tant!"

"Non!" disait le fleur bleu. "Moi et la Mer partage deja mon couleur. Va tant!"

"On refuse!" disait les fleurs rose et violet. "Nous partage deja nos couleurs avec le ciel du nuit. VA TANT!!"

Alors, Neige a parti. Il a pleurer tout seule, pour son manque de couleur, quand il avait entendue un petit voix.

"Si tu veux...nous pourrons partager le mien."

Neige a regarder tout partout avant de voir un petit fleur blanc.

"Mais, partager quoi?" Neige demandais.

"Mon couleur. Je sais que ces pas si belle que les autres, mais...mais j' aimerais le partager avec vous Neige."

Neige souriait a se moment, et avais partager le couleur du gentille fleur avec joie.

Ceci est l' histoire de l'origine du neige blanc, et pourquoi chanque hivers, ceulement un type de fleur peux survivre la froid.  
Cette gentille petit fleur blanc.  
Fin.

**

* * *

**

You'll know how it feels someday.

Once upon a time there was a town named Nowhere.  
Now, the people in this town wanted to go Somewhere but had no way of getting there.  
So, they built the first road.  
All the people in the town of Nowhere gathered their lives and took off in search of Somewhere.  
Once they reached their destination some settled and made new lives, but most were restless and went off to find Elsewhere.  
When Elsewhere was found still more people were unsatisfied and continued on their journey, building the road as they went.  
Soon the road spanned the earth and bore many twists and turns.  
Many people found their place in the world and established their towns and citys.  
Well most still travelled the road, looking for Happiness or at least Home.

The End


End file.
